The Springy Thingy
by Angel's Riot
Summary: It's the weekend and Yugi had just bought a slinky, he can't wait to get home. When they do, Yugi shows his darker self how to actually 'play' with it. When the slinky doesn't co-operate with Yami, chaos ensues the Muto place.


**Summary**: It's the weekend and Yugi had just bought a slinky, he can't wait to get home. When they do, Yugi shows his darker self how to actually 'play' with it. When the slinky doesn't co-operate with Yami, chaos ensues the Muto place.

* * *

><p><strong>The Springy-Thingy<strong>

"Look at this Pharaoh." Yugi Moto's voice was high-pitched in excitement. His amethyst eyes were shining with joy as Yami emerged in his spiritual form, he was in shock. _Where in the name of Ra am I?_ He wondered, staring around at everything. There were shelves in front of him, packed with thousands –possibly more - of items piled one in front of the other in single file, neatly arranged. Everything around was foreign to him, making Yami feel completely out of place. "Look at this!"

Strolling over towards the younger boy, Yami peeked over his shoulder at what he held. Yugi had a metal coil sitting in the palm of his hand. The ex-Pharaoh stared stupidly at the coil. He was utterly perturbed at this strange object. "What is it supposed to do? It is not… dangerous…is it?" He asked. If the coil-thing was hazardous, Yami was going to be sure that it never hurt his friend.

Still staring at it, making sure it wouldn't jump out at the boy, Yami kept his eye on the spring. Yugi let out a chuckle. "No, it's perfectly harmless." He replied, looking over towards the elder boy. "I'm getting it." Yugi announced. Yami was busy eyeing the spring suspiciously when Yugi suddenly turned around walked through his image without warning. Yami thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest but then he realized that he was perfectly fine, he calmed down.

Afterwards, when the duo returned to the Turtle game shop and Yugi retreated to his bedroom, Yami emerged from the Puzzle. On the floor, Yami spotted his light sitting cross-legged a meter away an in the middle of the room. Striding over towards the other, Yami peered over the younger boy's shoulder. The spring-toy wasn't doing anything. "This is supposed to be fun?" He asked skeptically.

Yugi let out a laugh before he stood up, grabbed the spring-toy and headed towards the stairs. Yami followed like a puppy. "Okay, watch this." Yugi instructed, sitting down at the top. Yami watched with an intense stare as Yugi pushed the top coils towards the next step. Yugi was beaming with excitement as he watched the toy go down.

First it had been the top coils, then it somehow twisted around and managed to go down again, continuously bouncing off of each ends. Clearly, Yugi was amused by such a thing but Yami couldn't quite figure out how it worked. Once it reached the end of the flight of stairs, Yugi jumped to his feet, ran downstairs and repeated the process over and over again, laughing every time the coils bounced off the steps. "Slinkys are practically useless, but yet so fun to play with." He giggled.

"Here, you try." Yugi said to him. At first Yami was about to object that he couldn't hold the toy since he was just a spirit, but he didn't have time. Suddenly Yami was yanked out of his spirit form and into his light's body. "But Yugi, I don't know how to play with it." Yami protested, gazing at the coiled up metal in his hand.

Yugi appeared beside him and pointed towards the stairs. "Set it on one of its ends then push the top down towards the steps." Yugi explained. Bending down, Yami put the coil down onto its end and pushed the entire thing down the stairs. The toy only tumbled down, not twisting around as it did for Yugi.

"No, that's not how you do it."

"Well then how? I did what you said."

Yugi let out a sigh before he switched with Yami. "Watch carefully."

Yugi set the coil on its edge, like Yami had done. He took the top part of the coil and made it extend so that most of the rungs were arched over the step and soon the bottom followed the rest of it down every step. _Yugi made it look so easy._ Yami thought. Of course he would be able to do it. He was the King of Games. There wasn't a chance that he would not be defeated by a mere child's toy!

After Yugi retrieved the spring, Yami switched with him. Now that he was in control, this…toy _would _work for him. Putting it down at the edge, Yami felt his companions gaze on his back as he stared at the toy. Extending a finger, Yami lightly pushed the top of the spring towards the steps but nothing happened. Again, he tried but to no avail. The spring would not budge for him; it only slid across the floor.

Nearby, he could hear Yugi snickering to himself as if seeing Yami attempting to play with the slinky was the funniest thing. Ignoring his lighter half, Yami bit his lip as he glared at the toy. _Wishing for a trip to the Shadow Realm I see. Well, that can be arranged you know._ The ex-pharaoh thought angrily. But then, he heard a gasp come from Yugi and he instantly regretted thinking such things.

"_You wouldn't!"_ He whimpered, tears practically in his eyes. Yami shook his head. "The toy's asking for it!" He replied back, turning to face him. Did Yugi really care about the useless coil _that_ much? Yugi stared at him with a watery, amethyst gaze and Yami sighed. "I won't send it to the Shadow Realm."

Instantly, Yugi's face lit up with joy. Now it was clear to the Pharaoh that Yugi absolutely loved this toy. Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, Yami turned back to the toy that seemed to be mocking him. Its coils were still, refusing to move for him. How on earth did Yugi find amusement in…coiled up metal? It was quite unsettling for the man as he attempted his umpteenth time to try and 'play' with the spring.

But alas, poor Yami could not find enjoyment as the spring slid across the floor again. Fed up with the toy, Yami lunged at it; his crimson gaze burning with intensity as he snatched it into his hand. He extended the spring to its full length-which had happened to be his arm length- and bit into it. The metal was cold against his teeth, but he continued gnawing at the cursed metal before he managed to break through it. Not yet satisfied, Yami threw both of the pieces across the room and watched it hit the wall and then fall to the floor. Growling he strode over towards the toy and stomped on it repeatedly, causing Yugi to emerge from the puzzle and gasp in horror at what he saw.

Still angry at the toy, Yami grabbed the toy in both his hands and stretched the coil until it was just bumps in an almost straight line. Yugi stared at the abolished toy wide eyed as Yami released it. Now it was just a mess. There wasn't any fun left in the mangled pieces. Yugi blinked as he stared his once-new toy. He turned his gaze to Yami who was now practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

"_Satisfied?"_ Yugi asked putting a little bit of hurt into his voice.

It was only then that Yami realized what he had done. His crimson eyes narrowed and he gazed at the metal that was strewn across the room now. He could feel a pain in his chest where Yugi's emotions broke through.

"Sorry, partner…" Yami whispered, switching back to his spirit form and withdrawing into his soul room where he knew that he wouldn't destroy things. He could still feel the pain from Yugi and he wished he hadn't suddenly just gone into a tantrum like that. Yami was sure that Yugi was going to put a ban on all of his things for this little incident.

Later that evening after grieving over his loss of the toy, Yugi found himself forgiving the ex-Pharaoh for his actions. He knew that the ancient Egyptian had been incapable of controlling himself, not that Yugi blamed him. There were a lot of people who couldn't. Just as he was getting ready to go downstairs for dinner, a presence beside him told Yugi that Yami had appeared.

Glancing over towards the former royal, Yugi could see that there was sorrow laying in his consciousness. "Yami, it's alright about the slinky. I can always get another one." He attempted to comfort him. Yami, whose face was turned away, shook his head. "No, I can't have your forgiveness. Not after that." He mumbled sadly.

Yugi pursed his lips together. "Listen Yami, just because you tore up my toy doesn't mean that you don't deserve my forgiveness. It means that I'm giving you a second chance. Please, just accept it."

There was a moment of hesitation before Yami sighed. "You win," He sighed. "But promise me one thing."

The younger boy looked up at Yami with a puzzled look before he replied. "Sure."

"Don't ever buy another springy-thingy again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you have it. This story was originally posted under HAVOCSTRIKE2395 but was moved to this account. Anway, enjoy and leave a review. ^-^


End file.
